My New Life
by Dienen92
Summary: Everyone else is growing and moving on but Steven is still stuck the same. After Connie leaves him and he loses his dad, Steven become bitter and distances himself from others. While on a solo mission Steven is poofed before the Crystal Gems eyes. What will become of Steven and what dose the future hold in this new adventure in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Steven did not like how things were going for him so far. Now at twenty seven years old he still looked and sounded like he was when he was fourteen, albeit while looking a lot more fit. To top it off everyone was getting older and moving on with their lives for one reason or another. Lars whom had finally made it back to earth, found that he loved the adventure and left again not long after swearing to help the other off-colors of the Gem Empire. Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny were off on a world tour since their band had made it big. Onion was currently enlisted in the navy and was serving his time in active duty.

Yes he new why they had gone and sure it hurt but he felt so out of place now. He never really noticed this until Connie had left. That one blow was what caused him to look at his life and finally notice how wrong it was. Him and Connie had been dating since she was sixteen and it was great. She had gotten so good with a sword and regularly help on mission. Him and Connie often stayed as Stevonnie like Garnet, only diffusing to go on dates. Sure they had their problems and fought but they always made up in the end. One thing that was a constant source of trouble was his size, which lead to Connie getting into trouble until that fact that he was small and not a child could be properly explained.

Connie put up with it and tried not to let him see how bad it hurt he but he did. On their fifth year anniversary and Connie's twenty second birthday A fight had broken out between Connie and an off duty cop that did not know what was really going on and ended with Connie in jail. The cop after seeing his I.D. did what she could to get Connie out faster but it was the final straw for her. Connie had ended their relationship and ran away crying before ever giving him a chance to make things right or see if they could keep going. A few months later Connie told him she was leaving for collage to become a doctor like her mom.

Less than a year later his dad was put into a coma because of an accident at the wash caused by a Gem-beast. The doctor's said there was nothing they could do for him, and that he just had to hope he would wake up. Since he had access to his dad's money he bought a small house in Beach City and hired a nurse to care for him. He would go see his dad every day and regal him of his latest adventure or just talk to him.

Steven then look at himself since Connie had left and his dad had been put into the coma he became more distant to everyone and all the more bitter when they could not see why he was the way he was now. The final nail in the coffin was when his dad die three years later just a month before his birthday. He had made sure is was a grand affair and everyone from Beach City came to say goodbye. Sadie and the band and even Lars had put their lives on hold to attend. Sadie and her band had asked him if they could play for the affair as well. Connie and they Gems tried their best for him but he just pushed them away.

For three long months He threw himself into his missions barely stopping to eat or sleep unless the gems forced him to. Connie would even come back and try to help as often as she could, but he would either run way from her or blow her off. Even the town began to worry for him him as he got worse. One such acurinse was when lion took him to the hospital where Connie's mom worked for he was in too much pain to even heal himself and passed out. After seeing how bad he had been hurt she quickly got ahold of the gems and had to have their help to force him to stay in the hospital. For as soon as he woke up and could think straight thanks to the numbing from the painkillers he healed himself and tried to leave. Even with the healing he was still suffering from extreme malnutrition and extreme lack of sleep though try as they could he still got away.

Now some three days after running away from the hospital he was hot on the trail of another Gem-beats. Deep in a shadowy desert canyon he had cornered it in a passage off to the side that came to a dead end. With a war cry he jumped from a high ledge onto the beast and gave it a few good strikes from his mom's sword before it shook him off. Once the beast runed to face him he instantly recognized the gem on its face, it was Jasper. Upon seeing the gem all his worst memories of her and all the pain she caused came flooding back only adding to his building rage. He attacked her in a frenzy never letting up and never giving her an opening to attack or run.

The other gems had split up trying to find him, looking everywhere they could with not luck. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot were currently sitting in the house watching the warp-pad to see if he would return, that was until Garnet had a vision. "Gems we need to move now Steven is in grave danger!" She yelled as she rushed to the portal. The others followed not caring what was going to happen, only wanting to get to him in time to save him. The warp pad had taken them to the beta kindergarten and they other gems were hot on Garnet's heels as she raced to where the vision had shown her where Steven was. They ran to the end of a deep crevasse of to the side of the main canyon and jumped into the dead end. As soon as they landed they watch as Steven finally poofed the Gem-beast. He was hurt and bleeding but he was safe. This didn't make any sense to Garnet as her vision showed him being impaled from behind but nothing was there.

"Steven we need to go now it's not safe here." Pearl called out as he bubbled and sent the gem away.

"What do you mean it's not safe it's only us here and i bubbled the only threat here." came his reply, but before anything else could be said the ground began to shake something fierce. Rocks began to fall as the gem rushed for Steven only to see a new Gem-beast burst from the ground and impale him upon its tusk from behind. With a roar it threw Steven from its tusk into the wall with a sickening crunch, splattering the wall with his blood.

Pearl and Peridot screamed in horror and rushed to where Steven had been thrown. Garnet and Amethyst lost in their rage at the sight fused into Sugilite and brutally shattered the offending Gem-beast. Despite the unstable nature of the fusion Sugilite deeply care for Steven as all the gems did. She quickly looked around to find out where he was only to see him in Pearl's arms as she and Peridot run as fast as they could. She quickly caught up to them because of her size and scooped all three up into her hands. All three gems were crying their eyes out at the state Steven was was coughing up large amounts of blood, not only from his damaged lungs but from trying to heal himself. He had a nice sized hole in him between his upper chest and the top of his gem, through which they could see the damage to his organs. A small bit of relief came from the fact his gem was not damaged. Peridot was hysterical, Pearl was screaming to gem to Rose's fountain. As for Sugilite she was beating herself up for not being quicker or doing more to get Steven away from there. Steven was growing paler but the second and moving and coughing a lot less. By the time they made it to the warp pad he was still.

After warping to the fountain Sugilite rushed to it jumping in with everyone and unfusing in the proses. The four gems hugged Steven close as they flouted there but the only thing that was happening was the water turning red with what little blood was left. After a good five minutes of nothing happening the gems began to worry and cry even harder. Garnet got out of the pool screaming at herself while punching a wall till her form fell apart. Ruby was still punching the wall but was not lighting the area around her feet on fire while burning the wall. Sapphire Began to freeze the area around her as she wepted.

The other cried and held onto Steven for dear life but got a shock as he began to glow. They called out to Ruby and Sapphire and all watch in shock as Steven's from retreated into his gem. It was slow and not how a gem normally poofed but it was something. Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst all cradled Stevens gem in their hands once his form was gone. After that they quickly left to the temple. Sapphire had taken Steven's gem and placed in on a nest she quickly made on his bed from his pillows and blankets. She sat there watching the lone gem not even able to bring herself to see the future of this. The others began to talk about what this could mean for Steven. Since he was half gem they didn't know if he could even poof, and they tried hard to never find out. Since it had now happened they weren't quit sure what would become of their loved one. Though distraught the gems all agreed they would not do a thing for a while unless it was dire and gathered around the gem silently watching it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven had been gone for a two months now and the gems were back to doing what was needed to keep the world safe, all while trying to keep that fact that Steven had been poofed a secret. After the first three weeks he was gone the gems finally calmed down when they saw his gem glow for a little bit like he was trying to reform. After the fifth they began to go on missions again. All but Sapphire, she felt that what had happened was entirely her fault and refused to move till Steven came back, even if it took forever. So wait she did always staring at the fallen gem. The only thing she did to aid her fellow gems was tell them of her visions.

On the seventh week since his poofing the rest of the gems were in the burning room trying to figure out a way to convince Sapphire to fuse with Ruby. Ruby while strong was not as powerful as Garnet and the little gem was getting really down without Sapphire at her side. Sure when she was not on a mission she would sit with Sapphire and watch Steven, but they never talked or held each other. This was beginning to take its toll on her.

It was a couple hours before dawn when a scream from the house got their attention and they went running to see what was happening. Sapphire was jumping for joy while crying as Steven's gem hovered off the bed and glowed brightly. At the sight the other gems began to cry as well. The gem gave off a bright flash forcing the other gems to cover their eyes. A groan and the sound of the bed creaking quickly pulled them back to what they all wanted to see, but he was not what they were expecting.

Instead of the cute lovable little gem they new and cherished, a brand new Steven laid in his place. The gems gasped out and covered their mouths as they cried, Sapphire even backed up a bit as Steven began to stand up from the bed. Steven now looked like what Greg did when he had met the gems just without the long, wild hair. He now stood a full head taller then Garnet would have. His star shirt looked the same say for the ripped off sleeves, and star shaped hole that showed off his gem. His shorts had been replaced with jeans torn at the knees and his sandals for black boots. But that was not the most shocking thing. His hair was now a dark pink with brown highlights giving it the look of strawberry ice cream topped with chocolate shavings. His skin was now the same color that Rose's was. When he opened his eyes they had a vertical pink line through the middle. Plus his build made him look like a true quartz soldier now, giving him comparable size to Jasper.

"What is there something on my face." Steven asked as the gems gamped like fishes at him.

"Ok I know I've been gone a while but still can't a guy get a hug from his favorite gems. Come on I missed you guys so much!" He exclaimed as he held out his open arms.

The four smaller gems wasted no time and promptly dog piled Steven crying, hugging and kissing his cheeks as much as they could, while Pearl stood back and cried harder. After giving the other gems their time with him he sat them on the bed and walked over to the crying Pearl.

"Oh Steven is that really you?" Pearl choked out as she reached up and took his cheeks into her hands.

"Ya, it's really me Pearl." he said as he drew her into a deep hug.

"Look at how you've grown. Your not my baby any more. I was still looking forward to watching you grow, but now look at you." She cried.

"It's all going to be okay Pearl. I'm still young compared to you and no matter how old I get I'll always be your little gem. I still have much to learn and I still see you as my mom. Garnets is still my cool aunt and Amethyst is still my bad influence of an older sister. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that, you hear me!" He said as he smiled down at her.

"Oh, Steven!" Pearl cried harder as she hugged him like her life depended on it.

After letting her go he turned to Sapphire, "Good to see you Sapphire I don't get to spend much time with you and Ruby." He place a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, "Now listen and listen good. What happened to me is not your fault you hear. You thought the threat had past or something had changed, after all I've messed up your visions a few times now. You could not have seen that coming even with your future vision, so please don't blame yourself and no more tears okay?"

"Okay Steven." She gave him one last hug. She then rushed over to Ruby and took her by the hand, "And now I think it's time we got your aunt back so she can see the new you."

Ruby smiled brighter than before quickly picking up Sapphire and began to spin around as they kissed. They began to glow and soon fused back into Garnet. The fusion didn't bother with her glasses as she cried and hugged Steven to the point where bones would break if he still had them.

Steven just laughed as he returned the embrace. "Keep squeezing me that hard Garnet and I might just poof on you again."

"Steven I missed you so much and I felt so horrible for letting that happen to you. But now your back and better than ever. What I want to know is how are you so big now, most gems stay around the same height as when they poofed." she asked.

"Well I'm not human anymore, I'm a full gem now." He stated as the others gasped. "Turns out my human side was acting as a limiter for me because of how humans age. With a gem's life span and a human body my aging was slowed to a crlaw, leaving me in that weakened form. Now that I got poofed the human side is gone since it can't be be reformed. This aloud me to grow to match my gem type."

"Dang St'man check out these guns!" Amethyst exclaimed as she squeezed his arms. "You and me are so going to have to rumble sometime soon dude! You look like to can do some real damage now!"

"You got it sis, but first let's talk for a bit. Why don't you catch me up on all the things I missed while I was gone." Steven paused for a moment staring out into space, "How long was I gone for exactly?"

Over the next few hours the gems caught Steven up on everything he had missed while poofed. Not long after Amethyst spoke up "Hey Steven what took you so long in there man? You were gone longer than Pearls ever been."

"Oh well it was my first time poofing and I had a lot of stuff to deal with. Ya see all the junk that's been going on was messing with my head and making it so I couldn't reform. Plus I kept trying to make myself into my old body, but that wouldn't work since my human side was gone. So my gem was trying to make me take a form more suited to what I am now." He laughed at himself a bit.

"But you know if it wasn't for meeting my" Steven paused and there was a long silence. "Oh no I almost forgot about Howlite!" Steven screamed before quickly getting to his feet and running for the temple door. He flew into the burning room and began to franticly look around at the bubbled gems.

"Steven what is going on? Who are you looking for and who is Howlite?" Garnet asked.

"Howlite is someone very dear to me, and helped me while I was poofed. I told her I would save her once I got back. As to why I am in here," He paused as he jumped and took hold of the bubble that held Bismuth "I need her help to save Howlite."

Before any of the gems could protest after finding out what happened last time Steven popped the bubble. Catching the gem before it could hit the ground and held onto it till she began to reform.

From her kneeling position Bismuth looked around in confusion before her eyes landed on the new Steven, but she new it was him from the gem on his stomach. "I thought I would be in there forever after what I tried to do to you."

"That does not matter right now! We can talk about it later, but right now I need your help! There is a gem I found that is trapped and alone, desperately in need of aid." Steven held out a hand to Bismuth, "Will you help me save her Bismuth?"

Bismuth began to cry a little as she took his hand and he pulled her to his feet. Quickly wiping her face on her arm she said "Let's get down to Bismuth."


End file.
